Golden Phoenix Of The Sun
Golden Phoenix Of The Sun & Silver Dragon of The Moon- Kingdom Baku Sailor Yugi Digi Auto Lyrical Sonic Winx Fusion Zero: A New Path, A New Destiny, Legacy Of The Supreme King, The Ultimate Queen, & The First Ascendant / Successors Of The Great Ancients is a fan fictional series / franchise based on Sailor Moon & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This is a retelling of trhe animes with crossovers from other media franchises like Digimon, Dragon Ball, Transformers, Kingdom Hearts, Bakugan, Sonic, & Winx Club. This story focuses more on the dark past of The Silver Millenium & The decisons that will change The destiny of the entire galaxy. Plot Time-Space Administration Bureau *Nanoha Takamachi / Sailor Moon *Fate Testaross Harlaown / Sailor Sun *Hayate Yagami *Signum *Vita *Shamal *Aloof *Yuuno *Zafira *Reinforce Zwei Sailor Senshi *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Earth Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Protectoots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Headmasters Digidestined Original Digidestined / Ascendants *'Tai Kamiya & Agumon ( Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon )' *'Matt Ishida & Gabumon ( Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon )' *'Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon ( Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon )' *'Izzy Izumi & Tentomon ( Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon )' *'Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon ( Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon )' *'Joe Kido & Gomamon ( Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon )' *'T.K. Takaishi & Patamon ( Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon )' *'Kari Kamiya & Gatomon ( Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon )' *'Kiyo Tsukyomi & Dracomon ( Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, GalacticExamon )' *'Rei Saiba & Lunamon ( Lekismon, Crescemon, Dianamon, Dianamon Burst Mode )' Keyblade Order Of Light Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Winx Club Sonic Heroes Battle Brawlers Legendary Duelists Worlds Allies Primordial Beast Kings Supreme King *'King Zaiku': The First Strongest Primordial & Most Powerful Dragon In Existence, he is even stronger than Great Red. He is known as The Holy Imperial Dragon King God Emperor, Supreme King, God Slayer, King Of Light, King Of Kings, Holy King, True King, Dragon King Of The 10 Holy Commandments & The True Celestial Silver Dragon King. 'He is the oldest, wisest, & strongest; possess the best leadership skills, he is the leader of The Primordial Beast Kings. Ultimate Queen *'Queen Mitzuki: The Second Strongest Primordial & Most Powerful Phoenix In Existence, she is more powerful than Ophis. She is called The Infinity Warlordess Phoenix Queen God Emperess, Ultimate Queen, Mystic Mother, Queen Of Heat, Queen of Queens, True Queen, Phoenix Queen Of The Golden Supernovas & The True Immortal Golden Phoenix Queen. 'She is King Zaiku's most loyal & trusted ally, she is the second in command of The Primordial Beast Kings. True Dragon *'Great Red Dragon God *'Ophis' Television Shows Movies Video Games Info *King Zaiku & Queen Mitzuki are the Leaders of The Primordial Beast Kings. they along with others were able to help King Kirin & Queen Selenity seal Queen Beryl & her warriors into the Negaverse. *King Zaiku & Queen Mitzuki fused with Princess Serena & Princess Karina turing their reincarnations, Nanoha & Fate into Primordials..Nanoha & Fate's personalities have been changed since King Zaiku & Queen Mitzuki merged with their past selves. *The Silver Crystal & The Gold Crystla merged with Nanoha & Fate on their 18th birthday after the battle with Chaos; Infusing with their cells & structural makeup, making the girls stronger in mind & body. *Princess Serena & Princess Karina are reborn as Nanoha Takamachi & Fate Testarossa Harlaown. *Nanoha weilds the legendary Authurian holy sword, Excalibur; while Fate weilds the Legendary Shinto sword, The Kusanagi No Tsurugi. Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Series Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Movies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Dragon Storm Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction